the_replacementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clue-Less
" " is the thirty-ninth episode of the first season of The Replacements. Synopsis Todd's annoying robo-cat interferes with Riley's mystery-themed dinner party; when the toy gets destroyed, the party guests all become suspects. Plot Riley, in period dress, sets the dining room table for her mystery dinner party. Todd is upset because he wasn't invited. So, he plays with his obnoxious robo-cat toy instead. It starts raining, and Riley discovers that Todd replaced the weatherman with a stand-up comedian. The doorbell rings and Dick introduces the party guests. Abbey and Jacobo play Mrs. Ostrich and her companion, Professor Pomegranate. Tasumi plays Dr. Suzuki Takahashi. Finally, Buzz gets into character as a mallet tycoon named Sir William Wellington; according to Riley, every mystery needs an obvious suspect. Shelton shows up uninvited dressed as a spaceman. Dick goes out to get pizza for the kids. Riley plays a Hollywood starlet named Vivian Wonderbird. The game is set in the year 1951, where five aristocrats (and a spaceman) have gathered for a dinner party; however, one guest has committed a heinous crime. While Riley explains the rules of the game, Todd's robo-cat dashes in and ruins the furniture. The switch is stuck at the highest obnoxiousness level. Todd goes out to find the manual while Jacobo looks for a screwdriver. Suddenly, the lights go out; when Riley gets a lantern, she and the guests discover the robo-cat in ruins. Todd grieves over the robo-cat as if it's a real cat. Everyone is now a suspect. Riley wants to get back to her mystery dinner party, but the party guests start blaming each other. Todd blames Buzz for destroying his cat because he wanted to smash things all night. Jacobo deduces that the robo-cat was stepped on by a size 6 shoe. Everyone wears size 6 shoes except Buzz. Next, Riley remembers that Tasumi recoiled at the sight of the robo-cat. Tasumi explains that her armor and the robo-cat magnetically repel each other. Dick returns with the pizza. Jacobo says that the butler always does it, but Riley reminds Dick that he was outside during the crime. Then, Buzz accuses Jacobo because he was supposedly out getting a screwdriver. Tasumi backs Buzz's claim—Jacobo didn't return with a screwdriver. But Agent K was in the garage testing out her video spy glasses, and she plays embarrassing surveillance footage of Jacobo pretending to be an opera singer. Shelton is out of the question because he can't even crack an egg. Riley narrows it down to Abbey. Jacobo remembers that the robo-cat spilled juice on her dress. As the other party guests corner Abbey, Jacobo spots a strand of red hair on the robo-cat, meaning Riley most likely did it. Jacobo explains that she was vocal in her hatred of the robo-cat, so she waited until the right moment to smash it to smithereens. The party guests tie Riley up and prepare to throw her out of her own house. Before they can do that, Todd confesses to destroying his robo-cat. He took the screwdriver, set the robo-cat to its highest obnoxiousness setting, and turned the lights out himself. Riley apologizes for not inviting Todd. To show how much she cares, she and her friends turn out the lights and destroy the rest of Todd's toys. Notes * Conrad Fleem is absent in this episode. * The characters at the mystery-themed dinner party spoof the characters in the board game Clue. * The guests missed one major clue: when Todd cried over the robo-cat, there were no tears coming from his eyes. Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes Category:Season One